


Boots of American Leather

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain and Romano write letters while Spain is away in America. Romano doesn't want any lousy gifts and doesn't miss Spain either. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots of American Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by Bob Dylan's [Boots Of Spanish Leather](http://www.bobdylan.com/#/songs/boots-spanish-leather) Although with flipped locations *ahem* ([Which you can also listen to here on youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTCFhS7IIgM)). I hope I didn't mess up their voices too badly. :/  Oh, and for further angst value, consider that song a translation of what Romano is actually feeling deep down. Because it totally is.
> 
> Undefined and shoddily researched setting sometime in the day when Spain still had colonies in America. Intentional glossing over of BAD THINGS happening there (this is in a letter written by Spain to Romano, mind you). Romano's usual language. Not to mention Romano is still child shaped, but then again nothing inapproriate happens either. Except Spain using ~~passionate~~ weird endearments, but that's just because he's **Spain**. 

There was a letter, left on the nightstand, a thick sheet folded into a gilded envelope, sealed with a bright red wax seal. Such stupid, useless grandeur, when that idiot Spain could have given it himself, Romano thought as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Sleep, _not_ tears, even if that bastard had sneaked out before he woke and left him with a goddamn _letter_. He bit his lip as he folded it out, eyes scanning over the written words.

_"To my sweet little Tomato_

_I have not left yet, and already I'm missing you...I came here to wake you up to say goodbye, but your sleeping face was too adorable to disturb. Little Romano has to sleep a lot so he'll grow strong too! Make sure to sleep and eat well while big brother Spain is away, ok?_

_I can't wait to come back and tell you **all** about the new places I've discovered. I hear they're really pretty! You must tell me what you'd like to have too!_

_A thousand hugs and kisses, and don't cry while I'm gone Lovino~_

_Your adoring big brother Spain"_

It was all written in harp, sweeping strokes of ink, that seemed to speak of excitement more than hurry...and damn if they didn't go all blurry suddenly. Rubbing furiously at his suddenly teared up eyes, Romano mumbled: "L-like I'd cry, idiot..."

But there was no-one to hear.

*

_"Mi Romano_

_Remember the ship we went to see at the dock, Lovino? You should have looked more, it's so _beautiful_. Even more beautiful sailing on it that it looked from the shore...and the sea! I thank the God I'm allowed to see such a wonderful sight each day when I wake up. I do so wish you were too, but it could be dangerous over there at the colonies, and big brother Spain would **never** forgive himself if his little darling got hurt._

_Do say all has been well back home? And you haven't answered my question in the first letter either...there's lots of gold and silver in America, wouldn't you like something pretty made of those? Ay, gold suits little Romano so well...!_

_Boss Spain_

_PS: I miss you"_

*

_"Idiot Spain_

_I didn't answer it because it was a **stupid** letter, capisci? I don't need anything from your stupid colonies, and don't get why you need to go running around over there anyway. I'm sure they'd rather you just stayed home too._

_And has "all been well"? AS IF. None of the people you left know how to cook properly or when I want my meals or ANYTHING. By the time you've finally come back I'll have probably starved to death and it'll be **all your fault**!_

_Lovino Vargas"_

*

_"Lovino~_

_I'm sad to hear you've been unhappy with your caretakers, big brother has sent them a very stern note! But it seems it might be a while before I can come back...are you sure there isn't anything you'd like? Maybe a new coat...a pretty red coat for my pretty tomato? Something you could wear and remember boss Spain._

_Now I must go, there's so much to plan and do here!_

_As always, your Spain"_

*

_"DAMMIT SPAIN!_

_I **told you** already, are you too stupid to understand the written word? If you have nothing else to say, don't bother to write, IDIOT._

_L.V._

_PS. As if I could forget you if I wanted to, you bastard."_

*

_"Dear Lovino_

_Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I've been so awfully busy. There's all kinds of...confusion in here. But it's not all bad! The lands are very beautiful, and there is so much potential. I'm sure as soon as some things clear up everything will be splendid!_

_Really can't say when that will be thought, so just try to be patient, my Romano. You can do that for Boss Spain, can't you? Be a strong little tomato plant._

_A.F.C."_

*

_"..._

~~I knew it! I just knew you'd forget all about me the minute you stepped offshore...actually, you never cared one bit to begin with, did you?~~

I hate you. I hope your boat gets turned over in a storm or you get the plague or the natives gut you with poisoned spears or...or you just DROP DEAD. And don't think I'll care. In fact, I'll spit on your grave, you bastard.

PS. Oh, and since it's so **important** to you, I could use a new pair of boots.

L.V."


End file.
